


Repose

by dollsome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-22
Updated: 2007-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: The summer breeze is gentle across his face; he opens his eyes to sun and green.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Repose

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting another oldie I wrote soon after Deathly Hallows!

The summer breeze is gentle across his face; he opens his eyes to sun and green. His hands are wrapped loosely around the chains of the swing – they’re warm to the touch, but not hot. He is still. Next to him, the chains creak, slow and steady like breathing. He feels ridiculously light.  
  
He turns to look at her. She’s as beautiful as he remembered, swinging lazily, barely, her feet tracing patterns in the dirt. She doesn’t turn to look at him, but a smile curves her mouth. Her hair shines, brilliant, in the sun.  
  
After a gentle, lingering silence that might have been measured in seconds or years – time seems unimportant now – she turns to face him. Her eyes are very green.  
  
“Thank you,” she says, and every doubt and torment he has carried all this time is extinguished.  
  
Perhaps he smiles. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
